Thief
by Jaselle
Summary: MA Complete. A different Liason beginning


Jason was at Jake's to play pool, get drunk and then pass out in his room upstairs. He did that, well he did most of what he set out to do. He played pool and got drunk but didn't pass out on his bed like he expected. Instead, he was now standing naked between a pair of thin toned legs with his jeans bunched around his ankles. He was kissing a nameless sexy minx while he fucked her brains out. This was their second round where she was presently sitting on his dresser with her skirt pushed up around her waist getting slammed into the wall by his hips. The unexpected interruption was a fucking awesome detour to his night.

Jason took a rest from her mouth, straightened up and gripped her hips. Then rode her over the edge with a few more hard thrusts. He soon followed over, easing his grip as he slumped forward over her satied body.

"You can get off me now" she whispered in his ear after their breathing was back to normal

Jason did just that and pulled his jeans back up. She jumped off the dresser with his help. She pulled her skirt down and buttoned up her shirt. Picking up her panties from the floor she tells him, "I'm just going to use the bathroom before I go" taking her handbag with her

Jason nodded, "Sure" as he went to pour himself another shot.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom looking refreshed, she had re-applied her lipstick, combed her hair into a sexy ponytail and her denim miniskirt was back to its normal length just above her knees.

He watched her put on her heeled sandals, "Do you have to leave right now?" handing out a shot glass to her

It all happened quick after she took the glass from his hand, she gulped the clear liquid in one swoop, "It was fun" handed him the glass back, "See you around" then she was gone

The door closed behind her before Jason could even process what the fuck just happened. She left. Without warning. He didn't even get her name.

wwwww

Jason was up at sunrise, he didn't have a good night's sleep. He had been restless all night tossing and turning. And it was one woman's fault. He just gave up and got out of bed to get on with his day. He was determined to get the sexy stranger out of his mind.

Just before he was ready to leave his room Jason went to the top drawer of his dresser to retrieve his gun and some money. Nothing was there. It was empty. His gun was gone and so was all his money. He slammed the drawer shut, "Fucking bitch!"

Grabbing his phone he made the call on his way out the door. Jason thought if anyone could find the little thief it would be Spinelli

Jason was already waiting for Spinelli when he came through the office door in a sleepy mess. Jason explained what he needed and his friend went straight to work. It took the younger man five minutes to bring up security footage to track her. Three hours later he had her name and then another five minutes to find her address. Ten minutes later Jason was in his car heading to her place of residence. He was going to get his gun back one way or another from Elizabeth Webber.

xxxxxxx

"Shit!...Shit!" Elizabeth was pacing behind her sofa. Up and down in her fluffy slippers and lingerie, dragging across the floorboards, "Shit!"

She didn't have a good night sleep. She had tossed and turned all night thinking about the man she had sex with. Jason.

His name was Jason fucking Morgan.

Elizabeth didn't know his name or anything about him when they hooked up. But once she left his apartment, with his drivers license, she had gone straight to her neighbour to use his computer and try find something on the hot, sexy Adonis she had slept with. And that's how Elizabeth found out he was a mobster. A hitman for the mob to be exact. He had a long list of crimes linked to his name. A long list which included a few murder charges that he had not been found guilty of. Never in her wildest dreams would Elizabeth had thought she would sleep with a mobster and then steal from him. "FUCK!"

And then he knocked, "Elizabeth!" Jason called out knocking again

She panicked but stayed quiet, hoping he'd go away believing she wasn't home

"I know you're home"

"What?" she whispered confused and shocked, "How the..."

"I can hear you through this shit you have as a door" Jason told her

"Damn it!"

"Open up" he demanded, "NOW!"

He was so pissed at her. Jason was mad as hell that she stole from him and especially mad at himself that he had let his guard down. The bitch was going to pay for this. That's what he was thinking. Thinking about all the ways he was going to scare the fuck out of her and make her pay. That's what was going on in his head until the door swung open.

Elizabeth was standing there half naked. She was standing there in dark blue lacy lingerie and fluffy slippers. Making her pay suddenly had a different meaning. He couldn't think straight and he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, "What?"

"Shoot me!" she stood there with arms up over her head, "Just get it over with"

Jason barged into her apartment, shoving her backwards and closed the door, "I'm not going to shoot you"

"Why not? Isn't that what you do to snitches?"

"I don't think you could be classified as a snitch"

"Swim with the fishies then?"

"No" he shook his head

"Cut my tongue out?" Elizabeth shook her head as well, "No, you do that to snitches..."

"I can't do anything" he raised his voice giving her a lethal glare, "because you have my gun and put your arms down" he waved a pointed finger at her

"Oh right" her hands met bringing them down in front of her nervously wringing her fingers. Then her eyes widened in comprehension, "You don't have a gun?" she stated just before taking a deep breath to scream out, "HELP!"

Jason lunged forward, placing a hand over her mouth while he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her still, "What the hell are you doing" she kept trying to scream under his palm so he tightened his grip pulling her closer to his body. Her naked skin turning hot under his hand, "SHUT UP" he gave her a stern warning, "I'm not going to hurt you" then she stopped. Their eyes set on each other's, his face was so close to hers. His body was starting to react at the closeness, "I'm going to let go now, okay?" she nodded staring into his eyes, "Don't scream" he warns in a quiet tone

They kept eye contact as Jason took a step back, "Just give me my gun and I'll leave"

With hands on hips, "Why? So you can shoot me with it and dump my body somewhere so nobody can find me? I don't think so"

"Damn it Elizabeth! I'm not going to shoot you" she opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her, "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you" he stuck out his hand, "Just give it back" She just stood there. Jason could see her contemplating with nervousness, he sat on the sofa, "I'm not leaving without it"

"So you won't hurt me?"

Jason shook his head, "I promise"

"Okay. I don't know why but I believe you" she sat on the sofa, tucked her feet under her butt and faced him with her elbow resting on the back cushion and a fist resting against her cheek, "So let's get down to business" she stated

Jason scrowled, "What business?"

"How much are you willing to pay for my gun?"

She was driving him crazy, Jason thought, but she was so amusingly cute, "It's mine. Why would I buy it back from you?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Jason, it's in my possession. Finders keepers and all that. It's mine now, isn't that how you people do business?" she jiggled her hand out in front of her, "You want it, so you have to pay for it" her hand fell with a thump on the back of the sofa, "Otherwise use one of the other guns you probably have stashed somewhere or just go buy yourself another one"

"Why don't you give mine back and go buy yourself another one with the two thousand dollars you also stole from me?"

"Oh! About that!" Elizabeth jumped off the sofa and went to a drawer in her kitchenette. Jason watched her intently thinking she was going to give the money back. But instead of returning to her spot with a bundle of bills, Elizabeth returned with a small note pad. She pointed at something on the page, "See? I've got a two thousand dollar IOU right here next to your name. I will give it back"

Jason read the script written in pencil, then he side eyed her with a heated smirked after reading it. Apparently she thought his name was Mr Hot Rockin Body

She slapped his arm playfully, "I wrote that before I knew who you were. Anyway I'm just borrowing it, I'll pay you back. I promise but.." her shoulders dropped with a sigh, "I can't for another six months"

Jason was curious, "Why six months?"

"Well the thing is...I can't access my trust fund until I turn twenty two"

"Twenty two?" Jason was shocked at her age more than anything else. She was a lot younger than he was. Damn.

But Elizabeth took his expression to mean something different, "I know right! Not twenty one. Twenty two! My brother and sister got theirs at twenty one! But my parents thought I should wait an extra year" she rolled her eyes, "They thought by giving me more time I'd change career paths so I wouldnt blow the money on paints.. Pfft.." she slapped his arm again, "Can you believe that? Like I'd change my mind about art and go into medicine all of a sudden"

Although Jason was extremely interested in knowing about her life he needed to get back on track, "Elizabeth, I need my gun back"

"But I need it more Jason" she practically whined

She looked so cute with her bottom lip all plumped out like that. He shook himself out of the thoughts messing with his head, "Why?"

"Are you blind?" she practically squealed, "Have you not seen this place? I live in a hellhole that's in a shitty neighbourhood. Did you not realize that on your way over here?"

"Yeh I did" he frowned at the thought of her living here

"I can't go one night without someone trying to get in here. I can't walk up the stairwell without bumping into a drunk trying to cop a feel. I'm scared"

His heart went out to her, "Elizabeth you can't keep that gun. I'll get you another one but you can't have this one. Let's just say it's got your finger prints on it now and you could get in a lot of trouble. Like many years kind of trouble"

"Huh?" Then her eyes widened in comprehension, "OH!" she got up and lifted the sofa cushion to retrieve the gun she put there, "Here, take it then"

"You put it under there?"

"Easy access, I sleep on it"

"You sleep on this shitty sofa?" he looked around noticing there was no bed while Elizabeth was looking under the sofa cushion again

"Here. I almost forgot" she handed him a card

Jason took it and looked at it in his hand, shocked again by the little minx, "You took my license too?"

"How else was I going to find out who you were?" she made a face, "I'm not telepathic you know"

She was very amusing and he's never met anyone like her. Elizabeth was...different. Jason couldn't put a description on it, she was just so different. In a very good way, "You could have just asked me"

She shrugged, "What fun would that be?"

Jason chuckled, "I thought you targeted me from the beginning"

"You approached me!" she exclaimed

"You could have said no"

"Why would I?"

Jason was stumped. He didn't know what to say to that. Because truth was, even if she did decline last night he would have pursued her until she agreed to go up to his room anyway, even if it took him all night to persuade her.

And he went for it again.

Jason grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her over his lap causing Elizabeth to squeal on a chuckle, "Would you say no now?" he questioned while his mouth hovered over her plump lips. His eyes burning with lust into hers waiting for an answer

"Hell no!" she said before closing the gap.

Their mouths met in a frenzied kiss. Jason pulled a leg over his lap so she was straddling him. Elizabeth was grinding her hips into his denim covered crotch as their hands went to work on undressing each other

wwwww

Jason pulled his jeans and t-shirt on while Elizabeth was dressing into a skirt and shirt.

"You have this under your sofa as well?" Jason questioned holding up a big butcher knife

"Yes for extra protection"

"It could do some real damage lying on that" shaking his head at her situation

And that's when they heard a scream. Jason and Elizabeth turned to see a man by her door, "He found us? OH MY GOD! He's going to cut your tongue out"

"Who the hell are you?" Jason pointed with the knife at the wide eyed man as Elizabeth slammed the door shut

"Jason, it's okay" she stated then turned to the intruder, "Lucky, he won't hurt us" she consoles her friend rubbing his arm

Jason felt a tinge of jealousy at the scene in front of him. He looked at the man who just freely walked into Elizabeth's apartment, "Who the hell are you?" he repeated wanting an answer this time, "And how did you get in here?"

"I have a key" Lucky held it up in between his fingers

"He's my friend who lives next door" Elizabeth explained

Lucky whispered as he tilted his head closer to Elizabeth all the while keeping an eye on Jason, "Are you sure he won't hurt us? He looks pretty mad"

"Yes I'm sure" she narrowered her eyes at Jason to silently tell him to stop glaring at her friend. She pulled Lucky over to where Jason was standing and properly introduced them, "Lucky Spencer this is Jason Morgan. Jason this is Lucky"

The two men shook hands. Jason was still looking curious while Lucky was still suspicious

After a few moments of ackward silence Jason informed Lucky, "Well we were just leaving for lunch" he grabbed hold of Elizabeth's hand and proceeded to lead her out the door, "Have a good day Lucky"

wwwwwww

They had settled on going to a pizza place a few blocks from Elizabeth's apartment. Jason was hoping to be alone with her and find out about her life.

"So how did you end up here?" he queried taking a gulp from his beer

"A guy" Elizabeth told him with a blush of embarrassment, "He was a..."

"Loser" Lucky chimed in as he took a bite of pizza

Jason looked at him with annoyance. He was almost out the door with Elizabeth when she had invited Lucky along. He had been pissed they couldn't be alone but didn't want to upset Elizabeth by telling her Lucky wasn't welcomed. So he had kept his mouth shut and hoped Lucky would do the same the rest of the day but nope, he didn't. Her friend had joined in to state his opinion, on everything.

"Musician" Elizabeth added on a chuckle

"Who blew his own trumpet all the time"

Elizabeth laughed again as she nodded, "Anyway, I moved here with him"

"Where he lived off Elizabeth and put her in debt"

"He chalked up my credit card and split when there was nothing left"

Jason got angry at the thought, "How much?"

Lucky replied, "Twen..." until Jason glared at him to shut up

"Twenty thousand dollars" Elizabeth answered, "That's just the credit card. He took my savings too. My parents would disown me if they find out. I'm trying to keep it from them until my trust fund comes through"

wwwwww

Elizabeth looked down at her soft and comfortable bed. It was a luxurious mattress with a thick wooden frame. She remembered how she got it. The day after Jason had stormed into her apartment looking for his gun he had sent over a king sized bed and a few men to install a steel door. She felt safer in her studio thanks to Jason even though they had fought over it. Elizabeth had been very grateful to him for thinking of her but she told Jason it was too much and couldn't accept it. He was adament he wasn't taking no for an answer and insisted the bed and door were staying. Just like he stayed over that same night wanting to try out the new mattress with her. She had no problem with that idea, so she accepted with gratitude, over and over.

Jason had made sure she was home safe every night after. They had been seeing each other since that night, six months ago.

Elizabeth looked around her small studio happy with her surprize for Jason. He had been out of town for four days and she couldn't wait to see him. She arranged a picnic like setting on her large bed. The lights were dim, candles burning around the room ready for a romantic evening. The dinner she cooked was being kept warm in the oven waiting for his arrival.

Tonight was a celebration, she had received her trust fund and bought an apartment in Jason's building. He had insisted since she refused to move in with him. So this was her moving out of the shithole party, only for two.

As soon as Jason entered she pounced on him. He caught her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his body. They wasted no time in making up being apart for so long. Seconds later, Jason had Elizabeth naked and his jeans bunch around his ankles. He was pounding into her while she clawed at his back. With each thrust forward Jason was pushed back. He stopped after it happened the third time

"What the fuck?" he holds on to Elizabeth firmly against the door

She looked up with an angry expression at him for stopping. Then she was jerked forward, knocked in the back by the door

"Elizabeth!" Lucky's voice screeched, "There's something wrong with your door" he pushed on it again, "I can't get it opened"

Jason gave Elizabeth his own angry stare, "I told you not to give him a key"


End file.
